


CATsuki Yuuri

by pensversusswords



Series: Death by Fishnets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends Appreciating Each Others' Butts, Established Relationship, Fishnets, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, References to Sex, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Viktor thinks he's done the world a favour by convincing Yuuri to wear a catsuit, fishnets and stiletto heels.He's 100% correct.





	CATsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a tiny spook!!!! Please enjoy! ^ ^
> 
> In my college AU that I haven't thought of a good name for yet haha.

“Yuuri, what’s taking so long?” Viktor flops back onto the pillows at the head of the bed, throwing his hands up in exasperation and impatience. “You’ve been getting ready for  _ forever _ .”

“It’s a complicated costume!” Yuuri’s voice is muffled by the bathroom door, and then there’s the sound of something being knocked over. Yuuri grunts in frustration. 

“It’s literally the  _ least _ complicated costume in the universe.” Viktor rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, internally lamenting the fact that Yuuri can’t actually see the action. “That was the point of choosing that costume!”

“You made it complicated with all these accessories,” Yuuri grouses. 

Viktor sits up. He is  _ not  _ going to apologize for all the embellishments he added to the costume. “Do I need to come help you get into it, Yuuri?” The words come out half teasing, half exasperated. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri sighs, “I have it on now, I just… I just look ridiculous.”

Viktor bounces a little where he’s sitting on the bed. “Don’t be silly! Come out, come out!” 

He hears Yuuri sigh on the other side of the door. “This is your fault,” he warns.

Then, the door swings open and Viktor all but chokes on his tongue. 

He’d picked out the costume himself and has been imagining how it would look on Yuuri, but that’s nothing compared to actually seeing Yuuri wearing it right in front of his face. They hadn’t had time to do anything elaborate; they were both so busy with classes and Viktor had been utterly disappointed when he came out of the mid-term haze to realize that Halloween was a few days away and they had nothing to wear. Yuuri, the kind soul he always is, had suggested they do something simple. “It doesn’t have to be all or nothing, silly,” he’d said, kissing the top of Viktor’s head. “It can be a simple costume and we’ll still have fun.”

And so, with Yuuri’s wise words, ‘Cat’suki Yuuri was born, conceived in the thirstiest, darkest corner of Viktor’s mind. He’d been so delighted to find it, considering it matched the bunny costume he’d picked out for himself. Viktor had giggled at Yuuri’s dumbfounded surprise when Viktor walked into the room in his bunny outfit, complete with fishnet tights and heels. Yuuri’s face had been one of wide eyed surprise that soon after turned into a hungry expression that made Viktor feel like he was about to be devoured. He’d teased Yuuri for it then (namely, by turning around and wiggling his butt in Yuuri’s direction and asking if Yuuri wanted to touch it, which of course Yuuri did), but now Viktor is in the exact same spot. Speechless and dying to get his hands on his boyfriend. 

And no one could possibly blame him. In the spirit of showing off Yuuri’s… assets, Viktor had taken the “Sexy Black Cat” costume he'd found at the nearest department store, and used his rudimentary sewing skills change the high neckline into a deep, plunging V neck. The firmness of Yuuri's pecs are gloriously on display thanks to Viktor’s experimentation. The cheap, not cute cat ears that came with costume had been tossed aside, and were replaced with a pretty, jeweled black-and-silver cat ear headband Viktor had found at some teeny-bopper store. It was a massive improvement. 

Then, because the world had decided to be kind to Viktor on this day, the sequined bodysuit tapers down into a bikini bottom shape, the V accenting the slim curve of his waist.  _ God  _ Viktor loves those hips; his hands ache to touch them just from the sight alone. 

Finally, the fishnets and heels. Yuuri's legs should  _ always  _ be in fishnets. That should be a new law. Paired with the black, sparkly stiletto heels Viktor picked out—they match Viktor's pink ones, of course—Yuuri’s legs are even more devastating than usual. 

“What do you think?” Yuuri turns a little, subtly posing, and Viktor gets a peek at how Yuuri’s ass looks in the body suit. Delicious, that's how it looks. Viktor’s entire body is aflame.

“You're going to wear that when you fuck me tonight, right?” is the only thing that Viktor can think to say.

Yuuri snorts and he lets out a short laugh. “Only if you wear yours.”

“Deal,” Viktor says instantly. Easiest compromise he’s ever made in his entire life. “Yuuri, you're so fucking sexy."

“Yeah?” Yuuri turns to look at himself in Viktor's floor length mirror. “You think so?”

Finally remembering how to move, Viktor hops off the bed and makes a beeline for Yuuri, kisses him full on the lips as Yuuri makes a surprised (but pleased) sound. Viktor reaches down and smacks Yuuri's ass lightly, fingers lingering there to give it a hearty squeeze. “Your ass alone could decimate the entire campus.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Yuuri laughs, cheeks flushed. 

“ _ You  _ are dangerous,” Viktor retorts. He can't stop touching his boyfriend's ass. 

“Yuuri look how good we look together!” Viktor says, turning them both towards the mirror, his hand still resting comfortably on Yuuri’s ass. They look amazing together, the perfect amount of sexy and slutty, paired with the perfect amount of matching-costume-cuteness. Whatever they lack in originality, they make up for in how good they look side by side; the soft pink of Viktor’s costume and his long silver hair contrast beautifully against the dark material of Yuuri’s catsuit. They look amazing together, and Viktor didn’t even have to pull out all the stops! He figures this just supports his hypothesis that they’re the cutest couple on campus. 

“Our costumes are so… generic, though,” Yuuri says. He frowns a little and squints at their reflections in the mirror. Poor thing is going to be walking around half blind all night. Viktor is going to have to take one for the team and hold his hand all night (as if he wouldn’t do that anyway). 

“Who cares,” Viktor shrugs, leans in to peck Yuuri’s cheek. “We look hot. Everyone’s going to be staring at you all night, generic or not.” He winks at Yuuri’s reflection in the mirror. 

Yuuri flushes a delicate pink and rolls his eyes. “Well,” he says, “I won’t notice it.”

“Mmm, why not?” Viktor asks. 

Yuuri turns to him then so they’re nose to nose, his eyes fixed on Viktor with a familiar expression that Viktor feels run through him all the way down to his toes. One of Yuuri’s hand finds its way to rest on Viktor’s hip, pulling him in a little closer. 

“I’ll be too busy staring at you all night,” Yuuri says, his voice low and sure. 

Viktor inhales sharply when Yuuri’s hand slips down a little, stopping over the curve of his ass. Viktor shivers; he can feel the warmth of his hand through his fishnet tights. “Especially this.”

For a few moments Viktor looks at Yuuri with wide-eyed surprise, his own cheeks heating slightly under Yuuri’s gaze. It still strikes him almost speechless when Yuuri says things like this to him; it always comes out of nowhere, takes Viktor by surprise, leaves him breathless. It’s been a few months at this point since they started officially dating and Viktor still feels like this feeling will never fade. He can’t imagine ever not feeling overwhelmed by Yuuri’s directness, his searching gaze, the way he can instantly go from cute and dorky to oozing sex appeal. Yuuri will never stop taking him by surprise.

“~Yuuri,” Viktor says finally, drawing out the syllables long and sweet on his tongue. A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth as he launches forward and throws his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “Let’s just stay home and stare at each other all night instead?”

Yuuri laughs, his arms winding around Viktor’s waist. “We can do that later,” Yuuri says. “Also…”

“Also what?”

Yuuri clears his throat quietly. “I… I like when we go out and you show off.” 

Viktor hides a delighted grin in Yuuri’s shoulder. “You mean, you like showing off that I’m yours?” 

“Uh.” Yuuri pauses, laughs shakily. “Maybe?”

Viktor pulls away just enough to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s mouth. Then, he reaches down and grabs Yuuri’s hand, starts tugging him towards the door. “Come on then! We can’t rest until we’ve shown everyone that this ass belongs to you!”

Yuuri lets out another groan, but laughs. He lets Viktor lead him away, just like he always does. 


End file.
